


Turnabout is Fair (and Balanced) Play

by Isis



Category: Anthropomorfic
Genre: A loose sense of meter, Enjambment, F/M, Liberal Bias, Poetry, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MSNBC's a saucy lass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnabout is Fair (and Balanced) Play

MSNBC's a saucy lass  
Who clearly doesn't know a woman's place  
Is keeping house, while keeping tits and ass  
In perfect shape, to match her made-up face  
Or so Fox News thinks - and, of course, he says it  
In her hearing. So she turns her head,  
Smiles at him, and without any hesit-  
ation purrs, "You want to go to bed?"  
Fox News jumps, delighted, at the chance  
He'll make her scream and beg him not to stop --  
Then she says, as he strips off his pants:  
"I hope you didn't plan to be on top."  
MSNBC's a saucy lass  
Who's sweetly fucking Fox News up the ass.


End file.
